


A Quiet Eventful Evening

by A_Dozen_Lemmings



Series: Once Promised, Ever Kept [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dozen_Lemmings/pseuds/A_Dozen_Lemmings
Summary: There's... A pressure, utterly unavoidable when living with a pair such as them. A subtle omnipresent air. If you listen close in the spaces between their words, if you watch the incongruous intimacy between such as they and if you acknowledge the feeling of the charged air prickling at your skin.A whisper carried behind every word they speak.Transcendence in every touch.A bonfire lit to guide them home.Two souls entwined.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Once Promised, Ever Kept [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Quiet Eventful Evening

11:38 PM

They’ve danced for hours. It’s all either can do to remember that there’s anything or anyone around them.

And it’s soothing if Sirius is being honest. There’s something he can’t quite place in the two of them. Maybe he sees a bit of Lily? But then, that’s just green eyes. Maybe he’s just a bit maudlin from the whiskey. Maybe he’s seeing just a hint of James in the girl? If he turns his head just so, she almost looks like she’s sharing a plan.

Definitely the whiskey.

Probably also trauma.

Not that it matters. Not that they notice a damn thing right now. Which, well, Sirius is a bit selfish sure, but he feels like he’s watching a promise, maybe a bit of a prophecy and as they continue to move Sirius realizes that yes, he no longer feels so maudlin. He realizes that, perhaps, just for a moment, this hellhole that he calls home, is in fact a home.

10:56 PM

For a moment he is furious.  
‘That is entirely too close!’  
‘She- They are entirely too young!’

But they aren’t hiding. The music is only low enough to be conscientious of the rest of the house. Perhaps most telling is mum’s presence. Knitting, acting the part of the chaperone perhaps, but still… Just knitting.

Bill Weasley offers his mum a hug and wanders out.

“What’s crawled into your arse and died?” asks a smirking Fred, who is busily poking a swaying Ron who seems to be having a hard time remaining upright in a chair. when Bill enters the kitchen.

“I’ve er, just come from the Library”

Fred tilts his head in confusion but it’s a thoroughly drunk Ron who answers the unasked question.

“Been introduced to Harry James and Ginevra Molly Potter, then, have you?” He slurs out.

“The Hell!?” George sputters. Pouring whiskey over himself. 

“Married!?” Fred. “Mum and Dad would never all-!”

“Course they’re not married.” Snorts Hermione

“May as well be,” says Bill dazedly.

“Aye.” Salutes Ron, with yet another glass of Firewhiskey. “Might as well be.”

Quietly. A tumbler of his own in hand Sirius pads up towards the library.

10:02 PM

“Ron’s not the most studious, but he is proud of his heritage,” murmurs Arthur. He’s read the family Grimoire, Molly. By now the only three people who know more on the subject are probably Muriel, Albus and You-Know-Who.”

Molly can’t help fretting, winding and unwinding a length of yarn from her knitting needles. A habit she had thought broken when she was sixteen.

It’s true though. More than almost anyone in Britain, Ron has been studying the soul.

A bonded pair. 

In her lifetime!

Her daughter!

“Molly,” Arthur whispers by her ear. “Ron says the bond is old.”

“How… How old?

“Harry dreams of bronze and clay and whicker. Ginny dreams of Gold, Gryphons and Iron.”

Molly gasps, gaze falling on the two in question. Neither acknowledges her. They do not even seem to notice.

“Mesopotamia, Persia, Greece, Rome. Oh, Arthur. Do they know? Do they understand?”

He shakes his head, whispering.

“Regardless of either point. I don’t think they care about the whys or hows.”

9:17 PM

The two of them had begun awkwardly. But then… They always are. So Hermione’s not too surprised.

What is surprising. Pleasantly so, in fact, is the lack of arguments. Ron has changed in the last year. He’ll still gently needle her, but the vitriol is gone. In fact, she had caught him grinning at her after a particular insult a few days earlier. But yes, Ron has changed. Not that Hermione minds. 

Not at all in fact.

Ginny? Off across the room, being entirely too domestic with Harry-Bleeding-Potter. Ron? idly flipping the pages in a potions text, has begun to grow visibly restless. Hermione herself has already begun the countdown to his inevitable surrender to boredom and while she’ll never admit it to a single living soul, she’d long given in herself.

Thus, counting down Ron’s frustration.

Which leads neatly too, right, about… Now!

Ron, pushing away his parchment and books with a groan of disgust. Tilting his head back and smiling at her, oh God that smile!

And, before he gets a chance to open his stupid, beautiful, mouth she brightly asks,

“Dancing?”

Ron frowns. Not an angry frown, it’s his ‘I’m fourteen moves ahead in a chess match’ frown.

Thoughtful.

“Okay.” He says. “But I warn you, I haven’t improved in the least since last year.”

8:55 PM

“So Ron’s been helping dad in the shed lately.”

“Hmm.” Answers Harry. She smiles, even as she tries to usher him up off the sofa.

“Come on you lazy!” She says. “This is important, Ron’s been learning enchanting from dad!”

“Mhmm,” He rolls inward to press his face into her belly “D’n’wan’amove.”

Her laugh is an airy thing.

“Well,” she drawls. “I may have said to Hermione that Ron was starting to learn enchanting from dad. And I may have let slip that the old record player from the shed was his first completed project.” The mop of dark hair shifts under her hand. A single, sleepy, emerald eye glimmering brightly beneath his fringe.

“Dancing?”

“May~be…” she singsongs back.


End file.
